Moments Never Last
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: My version of Catching Fire. Katniss and Peeta go through so many things in their life both good and bad. But can their love stay intact through anything? I don't own any of the hunger games. There are many twists in this story and there will be a sequel, please follow and review. It'll be greatly appreciated. Also this is my first story so don't go hard on me.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning of the end

_**Hey everyone, this is my first story on fan fiction so I hope you like it. I don't own any of the hunger games. Starting with Katniss POV.**_

_**Summary**__**: Catching fire my version, is slightly different from the original made by Suzanne Collins, I have a couple of twists in mine, I hope you like it cause I think i'm gunna have a fun time writing it.**_

I love these woods, they make me feel free like nothing bad is happening around me. I'm in my little world.

A rustle of leaves are crunching behind me that can only mean one thing. Gale.

I instinctively drew my bow just to see the look on his face, it's funny to say the least. I never get to see him anymore, ever since he started working in the mines he's practically been away 24/7. As soon as I saw that look of fright I lowered my weapon and received a big hug.

Most Sundays are like this though, we meet in our same spot. I'm glad I still have Gale as a friend. I know he loves me but at some point I need him to get it through his mind that he will always be like a brother to me. Nothing more. I love Peeta, my boy with the bread, the guy who saved me in The Hunger Games and the person who cracked open my shell to love again.

For a couple of hours we shot and collect snares. In total we have 3 squirrels, 2 birds and 1 ground hog. I give all of them to Gale but keep the hog for me. He needs them more than I do, since I won the games with Peeta we've tripled times rich. Its nice but sometime I feel horrible, me and Peeta get to stay in these beautiful houses while the rest of the district is still starving and sometimes homeless.

Every other day I go around the district giving some of our food away, I makes me feel better knowing I'm trying to help but sometimes that's not enough.

"Its getting late we should head back" I said with a slight yawn. "Wait, Katniss. I wanna ask you something first" he said in a little demanding mode. "Uh, sure what is it?" "Do you love that Mellark boy?" I feel like I can punch his face in right now but I say quite quickly "Yes, Gale I love him, and I will always love him". Gales starting to stir up some anger issues when he says "No, you don't Katniss. I love you, be with me. I'm better than him and he doesn't even love you he just wanted to save his own skin". Before he can take another breath I instinctively slap him "He does love me Gale! he wasn't just using me, I know he loves me and I love him. Don't you dare think twice about it. Yes I love you! but as a brother! a cousin. We could never be together gale. Get that through your head!"

With that said I leave Gale looking as mad as ever. There's no peacekeepers around so its smooth sailing home.

As soon as I get home I flop onto my bed thinking about what Gale said. Everything I said was true and i'm finally happy I got it out. It's been 5 days since we got back from the Victors Tour and I feel terrible. Every night I have nightmares but thankfully Peeta slips next to me to calm me down. Whenever he's here with me I feel warm and safe. His strong muscles protecting me from danger. I love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that.

Before I close my eyes for the endless nightmares to come, I start to feel sick. I never get sick, starve and nearly die, yeah but never sick. Before I can get my hair in a braid i'm straight in the bathroom throwing my guts into the toilet. Good thing I made it to otherwise I would've had a big mess on my hands.

Once I start to feel better I slip into some black shorts and a baby blue tank top that shows my figure. Not that I care much about what I look like but these make me feel a little better. I'm to hot for some reason to put some proper clothes on. I lie waiting for sleep to devour me and it does.

**_Ok so this is kinda a short chapter but there is still loads to go, please follow and review it would be greatly appreciated. I'll be doing a chapter every 1-3 days so tomorrow I will be staring on chapter to, stay tuned!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Wipping

**_Yey I already have a follower. Anyway this is the second chapter, i'm hoping it'll be longer than the last but not completely sure yet. Follow and review, it would be greatly appreciated. How did you like the last chapter? I'll be starting with Gale's POV_**

I can't believe she's still lying to herself. I know she loves me and we can be together forever. I just wish that Mellark boy would leave her alone so I can have her all to myself. One day I will and no one will stop me. She's mine and mine only.

Going through all my snares this morning I caught a rabbit but that all. It's a shame though I usually get more than that. Walking back to the fence there seems to be a lot of peacekeepers around today. It's weird maybe something bad has happened. I'm not getting involved though, I need to provide for my family. Katniss usually comes hunting with me on Sundays but she's decided to stay away from me for a while. Again avoiding her feelings for me.

Slowly I maneuver myself through the gate when the coast is clear. The rabbit is in my game bag my mother made for me to carry my game either home or to the hob. Today ill make some money of it so I can get some medicine for Posy. She's starting to catch a cold.

I get to the hob with a rabbit in one hand and my game bag in another. Before I can hide them though i'm knocked out. I wake up with a slight headache and a bruised face. There's a guy in a peacekeeper uniform in front of me who's name is Thread.

I didn't get it at first. But then I remember I carried in a dead rabbit. It must be the new peacekeeper everyone's been talking about. 'Damit why did he have to be there when I did'

Thread opens his mouth and words come out "so, Mr. hawthorn where did you get this dead rabbit? Were you hunting? Because you know your not allowed to do that and it equals death" As soon as he finished with an honest voice I said "No, I swear I only found it on this side of the fence I would never do something like that, I have to be here for my family." The peacekeeper sighs "Ok, ill believe you Mr. hawthorn but that alone is still a crime and the punishment is whipping for 4 hours straight whether you survive or not is another matter". Fortunately its better than dying, unless I did on the stake being whipped to death. "Let's get it over and done with shall we" Thread said this with a hint of a smile. Rotten basterd.

_Two hours later..._

I'm already on the post and an hour of whipping has already come by. It's painful but I think I can bear it for another 3 hours. My back is raw with blister and kills me when I shift. I wish the pain would just end, be done with but I need to stay alive. Both for my family and to get Katniss to love me. She loves me anyone can see it.

Another hour has gone by and everyone in the district is just standing around watching until...

Katniss comes running up to me blocking my body with hers. She takes a hit on the face, then a gun pointed at her head. That boy Mellark comes as well protecting her. 'Thread shoot Peeta for me haha' I think to myself. Unfortunately that never happens. Haymitch the Capitol mutt comes running up saying a load of crap about Katniss's face and how it will affect her photo shoot. Wow mellow dramatic much. Its not a real wedding anyway, she doesn't even love him.

Before I know I pass out and wake up on a table, I think from one of the victors homes. Must me Katniss's house. Her mom must be treating me as her patient. I think prims helping her to cause I can feel a small cold hand wiping blood of my head.

I start to feel sleepy so I just dose off hoping my wound would have healed by then. Yeah right.

4 days later...

I wake up feeling much better, but I can still hardly move. I haven't seen Katniss since that day. But before I can think of her again she comes through the door with some medicine, must be for my scars. No ones home accept me and her. She sees me awake and comes running to my side. "Gale, are you ok" before she can say another word I sit up slightly and hold her in for a kiss. It's amazing her warm forest scent lips are touching mine. She pulls away almost instantly "What the hell Gale!" I reply with a smile "I know you felt something, see you love me you always have". She becomes REALLY angry when she says this "Gale get this through you thick skull, I will NEVER be with you EVER, I love peter, I love him with all my heart I only love you as a cousin, a brother. Got it and if you EVER do something like that again I wont just attack you verbally there will be my foot going in a place you REALLY don't want it to be!". Wow, she's a little uptight, I'll always love her and I will always keep trying. I'll never give up on her. Never

Peeta POV

It's been a long day at the bakery today, but I cant wait to get home to see Katniss. She's the love of my life and I will never stop loving her. Just as I come up to the house I have a couple of cheese buns that I made specially for her, she loves these. Personally my favourite it pie, cherry pie but I love the fact she like my cooking as well.

Before I go to Katniss's house I quickly make a stop at mine, to change my clothing. I don't think flour covered garments are a good thing to wear to someone else's place. My shirt and pants are changed now I can go see the one who makes my life have meaning.

Just before I enter her house I can hear something. It sound like Gales awake. I quickly peep in just as she's running over to him. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were kissing. I could've ran away then and there but I see something else. She's rejecting the kiss. Katniss has moved quite a few inches back and she's fuming. Gales the one who kissed her not the other way around. This brings me a shred of happiness. Before I can walk in to talk she goes up to him again but her face is red, not the blushing type of red more like the angry type of red. I listen carefully trying to make out what she saying and i'm surprised at the things she says.

"What the hell Gale!" Gales replying with a smile "I know you felt something, see you love me you always have". She becomes REALLY angry when she says this "Gale get this through you thick skull, I will NEVER be with you EVER, I love peter, I love him with all my heart I only love you as a cousin, a brother. Got it and if you EVER do something like that again I wont just attack you verbally there will be my foot going in a place you REALLY don't want it to be!". I had to laugh a little when I heard this. Way to ago Katniss. Maybe I should come back later to give her the cheese buns. But before I can more she's outside and staring at me. We both freeze then she finally says "Did you hear" I nod saying yes of course. "with a few seconds of silence I start laughing, then she's laughing with me.

I guide her into my house and sit on the couch together. I give her the 2 cheese buns I made and start talking "I never really knew you felt that way for me" she blushes and say "Yeah, it just took me a while to realise, I think Gale was a little frightened when I said the last part". We both laugh at the comment, she sure does know how to silence a man. After a couple of hours just talking we head up to my bed since she didn't want to go near Gale tonight. Understandable but i'm glad she's in my arm and safe. For now...

_**So, this is the second chapter. I think ill do the next one tommoz. I hope you liked it, I especially like the part when Katniss practically threatens Gale for kissing her. lol. **_


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonnie and Twill

**_Hey,_**_** guys**_**_. I cannot believe this I had 3/4 of this chapter completed and then for some reason I lost it all. I got so *off that I have to wright it again. No matter maybe this new one will come out better. Here's hoping. Katniss POV. This is a chapter with Bonnie and Twill by it will be slightly different from the *real* book. Hope you still like it though._**

It's morning and all I wanna do is sleep. Peeta's still asleep so I grab a feather from one of the pillows and wiggle it in front of his nose. His nose crumples slightly making me giggle a little. Just when I thought he would fall for my trick his eyes fling wide open. Which causes me to jump and we both laugh. We're still settled down next to each other, his arms round my wait and my head leaned against his chest hearing a steady heartbeat.

It takes a while but we finally get up. He's in some nighttime shorts and a t-shirt, and i'm in the same short and tank top I wear for bed. A couple times I think I saw him blush couple times last night. I've never let anyone see me like this, not even Gale or my mother. Prim has but she's my little sister.

We both take turns in the shower and as usual I wear some jeans and a tank top with my fathers hunting jacket. Peter wears his everyday clothing as well. We're the type of people who likes to wear the same clothes. My hair is put in its traditional braid and i'm ready.

Peeta makes us both some breakfast before I have to go and get some things from the store in town. He made me my favourite 'Cheese Buns' YUM.

We both finish breakfast and just before we part our separate ways we hear a knock on the door. Who could it be? Everyone we know just come in cause the door is always unlocked.

While Peeta cleans the kitchen I go and answer the door but with caution. Peeta can see i'm just as curious as he is. I open the door and find two people standing in front of me. Its a tall women in her mid thirty's and a small girl maybe mid-early teens. They look terrible like they haven't changed in a week and the girl is hobbling on one foot, so she must have hurt it. feel really shocked but ask anyway "Uh, hi who are you?" The tall women reply's to me while Peeta comes up to the door with me. "Hi, i'm Twill and this is Bonnie, could we come in?". I look at Peeta and he says "Sure, have a seat". The little girl say a little shyly "It's nice to finally meet you Katniss and Peeta" I start of a sentence but I already knew the answer "How'd did you... oh right the games" Twill says after sitting down "Your probably wondering why were here aren't you?" I say will a hint of a smile "Yeah, a little. So why are you here?"

Bonnie's the one who talks "We're actually from District 8". I'm a little confused "District 8, then why are you here in 12" by the time I've said this Peeta's back with 4 hot chocolates. One for each person. While we start drinking Bonnie continues "Were on our way to 13 actually we ran away from 8 since there was a major uprising that killed our families, my mum and dad were killed in one of the bomb attacks. Twill was my teacher she got me out of there before I was killed. We got what we could and ran into the wood making our way to District 13". Again confused i say "District 13 is gone, it has been for 75 years. What makes you think its still alive". Twill talks this time "It's a little weird to explain but basically on TV when the capitol show District 13 its always the same clips over and over again and there's always a glimpse of a mocking jay in the corner"

I say in a soft voice "I, uh don't mean to be ruse or anything but why did you come here to us?" Bonnie speaks up again "We heard that your mom was a doctor and running from our district i hurt my ankle, i was wondering if she was able to look at it for me. Its been about a week since i hurt it". I get up and say "Sure, she'll be able to help you do you wanna come with me and Twill can stay with Peeta or they can come to its up to them". I direct her to my house. My moms still there. Good.

I open the door and shout "Mom!" She comes running downstairs while saying "Yes Katniss what is it?". She then sees Bonnie with me "Who's this?" "This is Bonnie she hurt her ankle a week ago and was wondering if you could help her" "Sure I'd love to, do you wanna take a shower first. Katniss can find some clean cloths in the closet" Bonnie replies with a smile "Thanks, that would be nice" While my mom helps Bonnie I'll go and ask Twill if she wants a shower and change in clothing. Which she does. For hours Bonnie, Twill, me and Peeta just sit and talk about everything that's going on throughout Panem. It's kind of scary to think about it. All the Districts are starting to rebel against the Capitol. I guess it's good on some level but I can help but think its because of me.

It's about 4pm. I offered to take Bonnie and Twill over into the forest for them to continue on their journey. We gave them good amount of food for the rest of their trip. Hopefully it'll last.

We've made it into the forest and I made them a couple of weapon in case they had to catch their food if they run our to soon. Saying our last goodbyes was a little sad. But I cant help but wonder if what they're saying is true. If District 13 is still alive why haven't they come and rescued us from the capitol. It's like they don't even care about anyone but themselves.

Just as I make it up to the fence I hear a sizzle. Oh no. The fence it electrified.

**_Ok, so not really a cliff-hanger since it will be about the same as the book (how she get our of the forest anyway) I hope you liked my 2nd try at chapter 3. Let me know if you want something specific in this story since it will be a LONG one hopefully and there will be a sequel (basically my version of mockingjay lol)_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Close Call

**_This will be a short chapter but the next will be a lot longer. Katniss POV_**

It takes me 2 hours to find both long enough and strong enough tree that will allow me to make it to the other side with making me into bacon. Bacon. mmmmm that reminds me I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Anyway not the biggest issue right now its remaining alive while attempting a stupid stunt. I have to fall about 25 feet from the air. Gulp. I fall from the branch and when I do there's that strange falling sensation like from the games when I fell of the tree I was sleeping from.

I feel a horrible tingly feeling go through my body, then a screeching pain through my foot. I think I banged it up pretty bad. Please say its just badly bruised and not broken, that wouldn't look to good would it?

There's no one around when I try to get up. It takes about 20 minutes to recover but I still cant walk on my foot. I'm pretty much limping, the paining is throbbing throughout my body. Just before I go home I should get some peppermint, they're Prims favourite and the things I was meant to get earlier, I shove it all into my game bag and make my way back home.

I just walk through the front door and I see my mom, Prim, Peeta, Haymitch and three peace keepers. Maybe that was Threads plan, trap me on the other side of the fence and come and get me when they were sure I wasn't coming back. This must have been their plan cause when I came in the three peacekeepers had shock written all over their face. Cotous to them haha.

I choose to leave my shoes on and pretend I haven't hurt my foot. That would only bring suspicion. I just sit on one of the dinging tables with my game bag. My mom comes in and says "Katniss, you missed dinner" I reply "Yeah, sorry about that I wasn't really hungry anyway" One of the peacekeepers look strangely at me and says "Do you mind me asking but where were you Ms. Everdeen". I say as honestly as possible "I decided to help some people in town, and I needed to go to the store oh and I had to sell some of my sister's goat milk to someone far away near the mines". Still with suspicion the same one asks "Please remove the items from you bag Ms. Everdeen".

I do and I think he was hoping for a dead rabbit. LOL. Nope I spread all of the items across the table: Bandages, the peppermints for Prim and a cheese bun from Peeta's bakery. As soon as Prim saw the peppermints she instantly took one and so did Peeta and Haymitch.

I say with a hint of a smile "So, was there anything you needed" the peacekeeper just say "Just to make sure you tell you friend to stay away from the fence" I say "will do and thanks" and they leave.

As soon as their gone I groan. Peeta comes up to me seeing by the way I walked in something was up. "Are you alright what happened" I say not wanting prim and mother to worry "Oh, I just fell of our old house room trying to fix it and I banged up my ankle pretty bad".

Peeta slowly removes my boot and uncovers severe bruising. He lifts me upstairs bridal style and mom gets to work. Luckily it isn't broke which is a huge relief. Like always Peeta stays with me throughout the night. Lying up against his chest and hearing the sound of his heartbeat fade as I go to sleep.

**_That's the end of that chapter then, very short I know but the next one I plan on having it a lot longer. I hope you liked it please review and follow it would be nice to get some feedback on my story so far. Is it goo?_**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Proposal

**_Hey, I seem to be updating 1/2 a day lol. I'm really into writing at the moment so I think it will continue. This is the 5th chapter and I hope you like it. Katniss POV_**

_1 week later..._

Its been hard, lying on my bed for 24/7 but today is my 'photo shoot'. I actually don't want to get out of bed. Today will e about trying every got dam dress and having buckets of make-up spread across my face. I shiver at the thought.

Peter comes to see me everyday, I love it. He makes me a couple cheese buns everyday to keep me happy. I think he knows I hate lounging around. He stays with me at night to, it really helps having him with me to fight of the nightmare that just seem to get worse and worse.

I can finally walk on my food since the swelling has gone down. Peeta helps me get up the first time though and we both giggle since a couple times I nearly fell over.

It takes 7 hours to try on everything and my foot is starting to hurt again. Wonderful.

_The next day..._

"Hey, Peeta" I say just as i'm waking up

"Hi, how about we get out of here for a while, maybe a picnic?"

With a very happy tone I reply "You know what, I'd love to. lemme just get ready" "Cool, ill meet you downstairs, everything's ready". Before he leaves we have a very passionate kiss and I can feel him smile slightly. After bliss ends I quickly jump in the shower and sort myself out for the day.

When I arrive downstairs, Peeta's smiling I ask with a giggle and smile "What's into you today, it's like you cant stop smiling, not that i'm bothered by it. I love you smile". He laughs "Maybe i'm just glad we can finally spend some time together". I just smile like a big goof and hug him. We spend a couple minutes like this but we start heading out the door by 11:30.

"So, Peter. Where are we heading?" "It's a surprise" it takes us about 10 minutes then he brings me to the most amazing place. It's a meadow, the most beautiful one I have seen in a long time. It was on the parts of town I never went since I lived in the Seam.

We settle down to eat and everything I love is in this picnic. Strawberries, Cheese Buns, ect.

During the next hour we felt like everything was behind us. No hunger games, no forced marriage, not having to worry about our family's, everything just feels perfect. Like were the two people on earth.

After out 10 minutes of silence Peeta brakes the ice. "Katniss?" "Yeah" "I love you" I say with a smile "I love you to Peeta, I couldn't imagine not". I can feel him smiling but he's starting to rise from his position. He turns to me and looks straight into my eyes and starts talking like a shy but sweet guy "Katniss, I have loved you since the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you forever. I believe it was a strange and frightening twist of fate that we were put into the hunger games together. Being faced with life and death pulled us closer and proved we could get through anything together. At the moment we won the games it was the happiest day of my life. Knowing that we had a shot at being together" He took a deep breath and continues.

"Katniss Everdeen" While he says my name he grabbing a small box out of his pockets and I knew what was coming next. "Will you do me the greatest hour in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

I start laughing (Happy laughing). I practically lunge myself at him, we start to kiss but before we continue I say "Yes, Peeta Mellark I would be honoured to be your wife and I love you so much".

This brings the biggest smile on his face which contract mine since I cant stop. I feel I ring slip on my finger and its beautiful. I'm getting married for real, not for a show but to the man I love.

We start to settle down again, my heads lying on his chest and hi arms around me. I say "I think we should have the bread ceremony this weekend, I love you and I think we should do it before the capitol one". Another smile is plastered on his face and replies "That's a great idea, who do you think should be invited" "Umm, I really don't know since our parents wont approve to this" Peeta looks at me and smiles "Yeah, I really don't think my mother would approve of me marrying someone when i'm only 17" I laugh. "Maybe we should just invite our family's, Delly, Madge but i'm not sure about Gale. I think he'll go ballistics if he heard we're getting married for real". Again Peeta laughs but only slightly, I love his smile its always comforting. "I think we should tell him but maybe not tell him when its supposed to be. I would be afraid of him ruining it for us" "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea"

It's starting to get dark so were heading back. I feel like my life's nearly complete. My families safe, I'll have a wonderful husband, and right now all I can think about is the future ill be able to have with Peeta. My boy with the bread.

**_So that is the end of chapter 5, I think the proposal was nice, don't you?_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Plans

**_Helllooo, hehe. Anyway its 3am and i'm writing my 6th chapter. I just cant sleep. I have so many ideas for later in the story. Please comment whether you like it so far. I think it's good. I used to write all the time but since I always wrote for my godmother and she went of the grid. I've been slipping away from it. This was Years ago maybe 8 years. I'm currently 16. I wrote loads of things as well. The hunger games trilogy and others alternative story's have given me my inspiration back. Yey. I hope you like this chapter..._**

It's 7 in the morning and ass usual i'm in Peeta's arms, listening to the sound of his heart beat. The sound of life that gave me hope for a bright future. Me and Peeta can live a happy life, nothing can stop us. We survived the Hunger Games, I survived nearly starving to death everyday looking after my dad died and Peeta has survived everything else. He's the strongest person I know. Not just physically but mentally to.

"Morning Beautiful" he comment just makes me smile every time. "Morning Handsome". We both just laugh at our comments. After a few minutes of silence I finally say "We should tell them" Peeta looks confused and says "Tell who what?". I punch him in the arm playfully "You know dam well what Mellark" he smiles and says "Ahh, about us getting married" "Exactly, now come on (getting up and pulling Peeta into a sitting position) we have a big day ahead of us, ill tell my family and Gale. You can tell your family and I guess well tell Haymitch together. Isn't he special" We just laugh and peter says "Sounds like a plan" "I think ill ask Cinna to help me design a dress. Not to fancy just something basic but pretty. Did you wanna ask Delly if she'd like to come?" "Umm, ye I think I will" "Wonderful, anyway I need to get back and get ready. I'll meet you outside in an hour?" he smiles and says "Can't wait". I blush and give him a kiss. "See you soon Mellark". I smile and run out of the house.

I walk through the front door smiling and I think Prim can notice cause she says "Where have you been all night?" but she says it in a giggly sense. "Actually Prim I was with Peeta". She just giggles and I go up stair to get in the shower. Just before I do I get a sudden urge to vomit. Before I can get in the shower I throw up in the toilet. It lasts about 5 minutes but it's weird its the second time I've vomited without feeling ill beforehand. Probably just a tummy bug.

I'm all washed and dressed. I feel so much better right now after throwing up. I have 10 minutes till I have to meet Peeta so I decide to have an apple to pass the time. Prim and mum are just sitting on the couch playing with Buttercup. Lousy animal, but Prim loves the fur ball so there's no way I can ever drown it. Shame

There's a loud knock on my door. It's obviously Peeta so I go and open it. As soon as I see him I drag him outside. He asks with a smile "Have you told them yet?" "Just about to are you going to your family now?" "Yeah" "I think Gales in the woods so once I tell my mom and prim ill go look for him" I can see the worry in his eyes "Ok, be careful remember what happened last time you went out there" I cup my hands on his cheeks "I know (kiss) ill be fine don't worry. Ill see you soon" We have a last kiss and tell each other 'I love you' before we part ways.

I'm starting to breath heavily, Stress. I have to tell them so without even thinking about it I go over to Prim and mom" there both staring at me. It's so daunting I basically just shout it out but I have a huge smile plastered on my face "Uhhh, i'm getting married for real to Peeta".

I think they're both in shock cause they don't move and just keep staring at me. "Well? aren't you going to say anyth-" before I could finish Prim gives me the biggest hug ever and I embrace it. She's giggling which defiantly means she's happy. My mother just looks at me, sighs then a big smile is put on her face. "Congratulations, sweetie. I know you love him very much".

Before I can even say thanks Prim begins to ask me hundreds of questions "Where will the wedding be? When is the wedding? What dress are you going to wear? Who's going?..." "Slow down Prim. OK answering in order not sure where, not sure when, i'm hoping cinna can help me make one and only family and one or two friends are coming. I want it to be small enough so the Capitol wont now. Now if you'll excuse me I have to tell Gale and then Haymitch" "Katniss when you come back I want to talk to you, is that ok?" "Sure little duck" "Quack" we all just laugh and i walk out the door.

I'm on my way to the woods but I spot Gale just going into the forest. I'm looking around but I see no peacekeepers. Good. Now to tell Gale.

I try to sneak up on him but it doesn't work, "Who's there?" shouting out as usual. Good move Gale let the whole district know your out here. "Gale, it's me!" I say this but in a hushed tone "Catnip what are you doing here?" "I just came to ask you something then ill be out of your hair" "Sure, what's up". We sit on a log while i buck up the courage to ask him "Gale would you like to come to mine and Peeta's wedding" there's a confused and angry look in his eyes "It's a real wedding not the capitol show. Only a friend or two and family's are allowed to come. We don't want the capitol finding out, so will you come". I can see he's disappointed but hopefully he does come. I want my best friend back, not the guy who wants to be with me romantically but my forever friend the one who comforted each other when out fathers passed away. With a small smile and a sigh "Sure, but you know I hate the idea" "Thanks Gale ill see you around" "Bye..."

It takes me a while to get back home but i'm glad Gale accepted the invitation. I feel like happiest person in the world right now.

_20 minutes later..._

I arrive home Peeta talking to Prim. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Prim looks up and says "Nothing, Katniss can we talk now" it's a little odd that she wants to talk to me but I say "Sure, come for a walk with me" "Ok".

As soon as we get a distance fro us and victors village we start to talk

"Katniss, I uh was wondering if you could give me some advice"

"Yeah, but what kind of advice?"

"Umm its about a boy"

i start to laugh and say "Prim, i'm probably the worst person to be asking but i will help. firstly who is this mysterious boy of yours?"

Prim smiles and replies "umm, its Rory Hawthorne"

This catch's me of guard. My little sister likes Gales younger brother "Rory, huh. Do you like him?"

i can see her blush when she answers "Yeah I think I do" We decide to sit down on the grass and i face her.

"Prim my personal opinion is. If you really like this boy then go for it and ask him out. Or wait till he asks you out. Either way i think he'll be a good guy. You deserve to be happy" Prim smiles

"Thanks and you should be happy to" I blush

"I'm actually really happy right now, I don't think I've been this happy since dad died. I had to look after you ever since mom when into depression. I never even thought about boys till Peeta came along." My cheeks become ever redder

Prim asks with a big smile "You really do love him don't you?" I nod and lie on my back. Prim comes and lays her head on my chest just like I do with Peeta. "Everything's gunna be happy from now on Prim, nothing can ruin this for us. We'll finally be able to be a happy family. No worries. No limitations. Just loving life"

_1 hour later..._

Me and Prim walk through our front door laughing. Peeta's still there. I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. "Hey, how'd it go"

Peeta sighed "It went ok, my mother didn't like the idea obviously. But my father and brothers are happy for us, they'll defiantly be coming...oh and Delly's coming... so how'd it go for you?"

Prims giggling and we laugh "Prims love the idea, my moms happy for us and Gales coming. All in all I went better than expected". We smile at each other and kiss for what seemed like hours.

Then I remember "ohh, we better break the news to Haymitch" Peeta sighs "Yeah, maybe its a good idea"

I get up and pull peter out of the seat. We drag each other out of the door, just before we close it i can head Prim "Good Luck!". This makes both me and Peeta laugh.

It only takes 20 seconds to reach Haymitch's house. As soon as we walk there's a stench alcohol flying up our nostrils. Well what do you know he's passed out on the floor. Not surprised, I quite often find him passed out. I always have a trick though. Always work.

I whisper to Peeta "Watch this, works every time" He smiles and I return it. Its hard not to laugh. I grab a small bowl of I've cold water. He's sprayed across the floor. As soon as the bowl is filled i look at Peeta and throw the water over Haymitch's head.

There's an instant reaction. He gets up within seconds "I'm up, and so not funny Sweetheart" me and Peeta giggle but then stop. I grab a towel from upstairs and throw it to Haymitch "So, Haymitch you awake yet?" i smile while saying this. "Yes, i am now awake thanks to an early shower".

I can see Peeta's holding back the laughter same as me. I walk over to him and hold his hand. Haymitch just looks at us "Uh, oh what'd you do?"

i say "Nothing much just an announcement"

Haymitch sighs "Ok. lay it on me"

Me and Peeta smile at each other but Peeta's the one to break the news "Haymitch, we're getting married for real and was wondering if want to come"

I say "Oh, and I would love for you to give me away since I have no real father. Your the closest I have to a father"

Haymitch smiles and without realising it he gives us both a hug "I would love to come and give you away... Congratulations"

Me and Peeta laugh. Haymitch looks at us "What?"

I say pretty quickly "Nothing, its just you've never hugged us or been that nice before I don't think" "Haha sweetheart. I'm taking a shower after you drenched me".i laugh again but lowered my tone so he can here me.

We leave Haymitch's place happy. We decide to go to Peeta's place and talk about the plans, ill call Cinna later when i'm home. As soon as we get through the door we plop ourselves on the bed with my head in his lap while he's playing with my hair.

Peeta's the first one to talk "So, where should our best day take place"

I think for a moment then come up with the best place "We should have it in the meadow. It's the most beautiful place here unless you count the woods but we can never have it there"

Peeta smiles "I think the meadow is a great place" I smile and say "the date, when do you want it?" "I think we should have it this weekend" I nod.

I sigh and say "I cant believe its only been a month and a half since we came home from the victory tour" Peeta replies "Yeah, I think the next hunger games will be soon, no doubt we'll have to be mentors"

I start becoming sad "Yeah, we'll have to send 2 kids to their deaths I really don't know how Haymitch could do that every year. We were lucky no one ever wins from District 12 except us and Haymitch (long pause) Oh right the date.. umm, yeah we should have it on Sunday. it'll give us enough day to get everything ready".

"Perfect" Peeta smiles which makes me smile. I look at the clock in Peeta's room and realize I should call Cinna. I say "I better go home and call Cinna, ill see you tomorrow?" He nods and kisses me.

_**Ok, so guys this is the end of Chapter 6. I hope you liked it and it's a lot longer than any of the other chapters. Please follow and review I would mean a lot to me.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Dress

_**Ok, so this is going to be a really short chapter but the next one will be 'The Wedding' yey. I hope you like it though sorry if its a little boring to. Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow!**_

I woke up to a puking sensation. Again. What is wrong with me, maybe I should ask my mom. Just like before within 5 seconds i'm puking my guts out into the toilet. Eww

It's Saturday, tomorrow is the day ill become Mrs. Katniss Joy Mellark. Just the though of it made my stomach flutter and then another puking session. Uhhh. I'll ask mom on Monday if i'm still the same.

As usual, i'm in the shower and getting ready to start the day. Cinna's down the street in one of Victors houses. He's come here to help make me beautiful for my big day. When I told him, I think he could have fainted all he said was "Yey, I'll be over in a couple day and ill make the best dress ever (laugh)" "See you then".

I haven't seen my dress yet but he's showing it to me today. I'm all ready for the day ahead of me but before I leave to see Cinna I see that Peeta has left a cheese bun 'my favourite thing in the whole world' on the countertop.

I decide to eat it on the way to Cinna's place. As soon as I walk in all I see is fabric, fabric and more fabric. He really does love his work. haha

I shout out "Cinna!"

I hear a couple of feet running down the stairs "Katniss, are you ready to meet your wedding dress?"

I smile and say "Sure am Cinna"

(2 hours later i'm standing in front of a mirror looking at myself wearing the most beautiful dress cinna has ever made for me)

I'm silent for a while, absorbing all its beauty. A hand touches my should knowing its Cinna I hug him so tight I don't think he can breath. "Cinna it's the most amazing dress ever thank you"

"Nothing is to perfect for my girl on fire, ok we should put it aside till tomorrow and I want you here at 8am sharp. Got it?" I just nod my head and head to the bathroom to change.

Everything is falling into place and tomorrow will be the best day ever.

**_Sorry this chapter is really short but I just wanted to do this short one before the wedding chapter which will be the next one. P.S there will be a surprise at the end of the next chapter. What could it be? Guess..._**


	8. Chapter 8 - Best day turned upside down

_**Hey guys, so this is the wedding scene ahhh. lol. And i'm sorry I forgot to post this yesterday anyway I hope you like it cause I sure do. There are 2 surprises in this chapter and I think you already know the first one. hehe. Please review on how well this chapter is and follow xxx p.s I am hoping this to be about 2-3000 words long yey.**_

Ok, I seem to be doing most of my story on Katniss POV but sometimes I might think its more convenient to use someone else. But ill put a note next to it if that happens. I hope you like this chapter, its all about the wedding and p.s there will be a surprise or two at the end of the story. So this chapter should be around 3000 words (I hope)

I wake up to a shaking sensation. It's Prim she shaking me awake "Earth to Katniss...It's your wedding day...You need to get up nowww" as soon as she said 'It's your wedding day' I started to removing sleep from my eyes.

Prim smiles and says "Good now that your up, you soon to be husband made some cheese buns and there on the counter downstairs" I nod since i'm not fully awake yet to talk.

Prim runs downstairs when I get my clothes and walk into the bathroom. Todays the big day. Today I become Mrs. Katniss Mellark. I'm almost to excited but I feel nervous and scared at the same time. It's those morning day jitters but ill be fine when i'm standing next to Peeta and the ceremony. Today is going to be perfect.

I keep thinking about everything until I feel queasy again. This time I was right next to the toilet anyway. And again i'm throwing my guts into the toilet. Ugh, why did it have to be today of all days.

I just headed into the shower and clean myself up. Once I got out I walked into my room and found some clothes. I decide to wear my usual grey jeans and a forest green tank top. I just put on some socks and head downstairs.

When I got downstairs I find Prim and my mom in the kitchen. I decide to ask my mom about the puking is all about.

"Hey mom can I ask you something" I say just as I sit down at the breakfast table next to Prim. "Sure hon what's up". I take a cheese bun and just pick at it while I tell her "For the past couple weeks if been throwing up out of no where is that normal?" She just stares at me and I know it cant be good. I think Prims glancing as well.

There was a few minutes of silence before Prim speaks up "Katniss, have you missed any periods" I have to think for a few seconds before I answer her question "Ye, I guess but I never get regular ones anyway it only started a year ago". Prim and Mom just look at each and sigh.

I start to take a sip of water and Prim looks at me and says "Uhh, Katniss have you and Peeta like had sex lately?" I pretty much choke on the water just drank and coughed out "What does that have anything to do with it?" "Yes or No Katniss" "Yes once why"

Mom leaves the kitchen into the study and brings something out with her. Its a small box but I cant quite make out what it is. She stands in front of me and says "Katniss take this test and bring it back to me". I look at it and it reads 'Pregnancy Test' "But I-" Prim interrupts me and says "Katniss just go pee on the stick and bring it down please". I do as she say and 10 minutes later the test results are in. Prim comes and hugs me with a squeal. "Prim why are you acting strange" mother looks up and says "Katniss, the test was positive, your pregnant"

I pretty much go into shock after what I just heard but I have to snap out of it, i'm getting married to Peeta my true love today and nothing will ruin the moment, even a baby.

10 minutes later...

After doing some thinking I decide something "You know what ill deal with it later but for right now i'm getting married to the one I love and nothing is going to get in the way of that. Now Cinna will be here any second-" before I can finish my sentence I here a knock on the door.

I go to open it and the person is Cinna "Hey Cinna" "Good your up cause we need to start getting you ready for you big day. Now head upstairs we have a lot of work to do in under 2 hours"

It takes about an hour and a half to finally finish, and can I just say I look beautiful. Cinna is a genius and I look perfect. I have 10 minutes left so I just go down stairs and have some water. But I cant help thinking about the fact that i'm pregnant. ME of all people, I never even wanted kids or to be married actually but it looks like both of those wishes will be distinguished now.

I here a knock on the door and its Delly (Peeta's best friend) she announces that its time and everything is ready for us.

Just as we walk out the door Haymitch comes up to us and says "Ready sweetheart?" I say with a huge smile "As ready as ill ever be!". Its only a 5 minute walk and soon as i'm in sight on Peeta I can see his face light up and blush, which in turn also causes me to blush. Everyone's already sitting down when Haymitch and me walk down the isle. Prim, Madge and Delly walked down first though since me and Peeta made them my flower girls. But Prim also has the rings.

I'm already down the isle next to Peeta and we both couldn't stop smiling, Haymitch gave me a kiss on the cheek and today he doesn't even smell of liquor which I amazing for someone like him. Anyway here I am standing next to my true love, no worries and no regrets weigh on my subconscious. I feel like its just me and him and the whole world isn't revolving around us. I wish I could freeze this moment.

The Mayor starts the ceremony "Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to wed Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark, do you accept the commitment of marriage, to love and remain beside this woman, to love her through everything and anything, no matter how difficult times become" Peeta smiles and says "I do" again the Mayor speaks "And do you Katniss Everdeen do you accept the commitment of marriage, to love and remain beside this man, to love him through everything and anything, no matter how difficult times become" I smile like an idiot and say "Yes, I mean I do". Peeta just giggles a little which makes me do the same. The mayor says "Please say your vows starting with Peeta".

Peeta holds my hands and he speaks directly into my eyes "Katniss Everdeen, you are the love of my life and I have loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You are the one person that makes me happy through anything even through the hunger games. When we were chosen for the games my heart broke and I knew that I had to do everything in my power to save you. I cant live without you Katniss Everdeen. Stay with me forever" Just as Peeta finish's his vow I whisper "Always"

Mayor Undersea speaks again "That was amazing Peeta now Katniss it's your turn to say your vow" I smile, take a breath and say "Peeta Mellark, from the moment I officially met you at the reaping I felt something in me. That something was hard to figure out at first but getting to know you more made that emotion even stronger. My love for you has grown stronger for you every day and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. It did take me a long time to realise it but my feelings are as clear as day now. I love you Peeta Mellark and stay with me" Peeta smiles and I think I can see a tear coming down his face so I wipe it. Just as I finish wiping the tear he whispers "Always". This makes both of us smile.

Just before announces that we are husband and wife the mayor asks "Does anyone object to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's love?" we wait a minute and no one has stood so he continues "Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride". And with that were in a passionate kiss with a background of cheers from our friends and family. Now I wish this moment would freeze forever.

I'm now Mrs. Katniss Mellark and I am the happiest woman alive. Unfortunately we had to break the kiss (sad face) but now its onto the traditional District 12 wedding. The bread toasting again we had to say our vows but we didn't mind.

Today has been perfect. All of us are now at my house have drinks and nibbles. Just as we started talking about Prims school when the TV just turned on automatically. This can only mean its a mandatory broadcast.

We all just approach the sofas and sit. As soon as were all sat down Ceaser has come on the screen wearing basically all green. He has green everything. Green hair, clothing, shoes you name it. His skin is still the same colour luckily otherwise he would've looked like a leaf. Or a human forest.

So he comes on and he both announces and shows the dresses I had to try on. My wedding dresses that is. The bone head doesn't even know were actually married already. I had to let our a sigh. There were a total of 6 dresses and all of the capitol were told to vote on which dress they thought looks 'better' on me for my wedding day. To be honest I hated all of them since Cinna didn't design any of them. The one I had on how was perfect in everyway.

My mother was about to switch of the TV when I shouted "Wait!". She instantly froze and when I saw President Snow I froze to and my face went blank. Its the quarter Quell this year and it looks like he's announcing this years torture. I say to Haymitch since he already know what i'm thinking "Haymitch how bad can it get". He just gives me a sad look. There have been 2 quarter quells and both of them were horrendous. The 25th quarter quell gave the district a choice on who they wanted to go into the Arena and the 50th quarter quell was given double the tribute and this was the one Haymitch was in.

After about 30 seconds Snow begins to speak "Welcome Panem today I will be announcing what the 3rd quarter quell will be" A little boy goes up to him holding a small wooden box with a card in it. He reads out with much clearness "To remind all the districts that even the strongest among them can't overcome the Capitol, each district reaped their tributes from their existing pool of victors" as soon as I heard this I knew. I was going back into the arena. I stood up and ran upstairs. But instead of running to my bed I ran straight to the bathroom. Puking my guts out.

Peeta was behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back. He says in his calming yet charming voice "It's be ok Katniss I'll be with you when the time comes" as soon as i'm done I rinse my mouth and brush my teeth. I have to tell him now, I cant leave this from him.

I pause for a little bit and turn round to him. Just spit it out Katniss and just hope he wont be upset. Here it goes

"Peeta" I say in a quiet voice

"Yeah Katniss" he looks worried

"Peeta i'm pregnant" there is goes 2 surprises in one day.

_**Ok, so I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think about it and if you have any ideas on name for the kid let me know (it will just be one baby).**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Game Plan

**_Helllooo. Ok this chapter I think is really dry and boring but I seriously had no ideas which is annoying and I wanted to get another chapter out of the way. So I hope you like it anyway (fingers crossed) lol._**

It's been 2 days since I told Peeta I was pregnant and 2 days since we found out we were going to die. We were being chosen for the hunger games again. At least I am i'm hoping Haymitch will come with me, I know its wrong but I would rather Haymitch die than Peeta. At least he'll get a chance at life without pain from me and all I've done to him.

But if he does end up coming with me I need to do all I can to protect him.

Just as I was thinking Peeta came in the room smiling as usual "hey beautiful" I say with a grin "Hey handsome" he comes and sit behind me while I sit on his lap. After a minute or two I finally speak "What are we going to do Peeta?" I can hear him sigh and say "I don't know but I know one thing...im not letting you go in along I'll do whatever I can to protect you and our child" '_our child'_ I like the sound of that. For hours we just lie next to each other wondering what will happen next.

Gale said he would help train us so we're ready for the Quarter Quell. I wont be able to do much though since I'm pregnant.

Over the last 2 weeks we've been training, me and peter are stronger and better at handling different weaponry. I can now throw knives (not as good as clove was but its a start). I'm 3 months pregnant and the reaping is tomorrow. Tomorrow me and ? will go to our deaths and I think Peeta and Haymitch have cooked up some kind of plan, and I bet its to protect me and the baby. I wouldn't be surprised knowing Peeta.

My family and Haymitch are the only ones who know i'm pregnant but I'm not sure about Peeta's family though. He figures that they'll disown him and there really is no point since we're going to announce it at the interviews next week. We leave tomorrow and I am so nervous and scared. Scared that I will live and Peeta will die. But I wont let it happy this time I will be the one to die when he can live a long healthy life.

**Ok, so that's chapter 9 done with and I know it sucks. I seriously didn't know what to wright so I guess this is one of those filler chapters. Anyway I have just started a new story so you should check it out. Review pllleaesse**


End file.
